


The Second Accident

by Pelissa



Series: Temptation [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental spanking, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Excella and Jill are mentioned, M/M, Spanking, Wesker is so done with everything at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelissa/pseuds/Pelissa
Summary: RE5:: Chris and Wesker end up fighting on the ship before Wesker can take off with the plane and try to spread his virus. Things escalate and something unexpected happens which ruins all of Wesker's plans but somehow he doesn't mind too much.Following the events of "Accidental things can turn out good".





	The Second Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Mhhhhh.....uhmm. I was too tired to look for mistakes. Hope you enjoy it anyway. The sequel you have been waiting for quite a long time.

Chris Redfield.

 

That nuisance of a man. Self-righteous, unbelievable stubborn, defiant, able to defy all odds and to survive impossible situations. An idiot of average intelligence with too much luck, brash and a complete moron. There were so many more ways to describe this man, this waste of a human being, but Wesker had spent already far too much time thinking of the BSAA member for his own liking. Unfortunately, the man managed to invade his dreams which left the blond seething with anger, ready to personally behead with his bare hands the first person who dared to bother him in the underground laboratory.

 

That damned phone call.

 

He should have just ignored the prank message and not replied back to every text. And he _definitely_ should not have called the number. And he most _certainly shouldn not_ have offered him to decide on a ‘place and time’ for a repetition – not that Chris took him up on that invitation. Ever since that fateful phone call his mind was tormented by thoughts of that man. It was pathetic, beneath him - addressing those thoughts out of the question. The only problem was that his dreams were confronting him with the issue, showing him explicitly what he wanted ever since that one night when Chris’ voice was filling his head and guiding his hands, making him do things he would have never considered trying out on his own.

To put it shortly, his dreams were betraying him.

The thought of punching Chris’ stupid (and he was not going to describe it as _‘handsome’_ again) face was the only thing stopping him from destroying the equipment in front of him. Getting replacements wasn’t an easy task in the deserted land of Kijuju and delaying the final stage of the Uroboros project was unacceptable. After all, he had to cleanse the world of this weak human race, save this planet and create a better, greater world which he was going to lead as a god.

 

Becoming a god…

 

This was another reason why he was so utterly furious for having those disconcerting dreams. They were so raw, so laughable human-like, and he had been sure he had gotten rid of those weak emotions a long time ago. That he actually wanted Chris, that he desired him, wasn’t even the worst part, no. He was appalled and terribly disgusted with wanting the man to repeat what they had done during that phone call; that he wanted Chris to replace his own hands in that scenario; that he wanted him above him.

This was unacceptable.

 

It was also unlikely to ever happen again because Chris was trying his hardest to find his current location and arrest him. Additionally, the brunet was now most likely certain of the fact that Jill was still alive and would probably lash out at him if he found out that he experimented on her. Wesker didn’t even use a virus, just a mix of chemicals which improved her abilities and made her fairly easy to control. Actually, Chris should be thankful. He could have let her die or turn her into a BOW. Instead, he made her go through surgery, treated her wounds and gave her the position of an agent and bodyguard of Excella which was a fairly easy job because no one (dangerous) was after that gullible woman. He was doing him a favor and the man would be too stubborn to see it that way. Not that he wanted Chris to acknowledge his generous deed.

There was no reason to give Chris that piece of information. He was a mere human, far beneath him and if he were to try it on him, Uroboros would presumably reject him. So, there was no need to bother and nothing would change that. A small part of Wesker, though, wanted to try it out, inject Chris with Uroboros and see if he could rise up to become something significant, something worthy of his attention.

Maybe then…

 

No.

Even if Chris was worthy of Uroboros, the desire of letting the man do as he pleased with him was still revolting. He was Albert Wesker and he wouldn’t let anyone take control of him in any form. He wouldn’t submit. Too many people in Umbrella thought they could get away with it and dear old Spencer had to pay for being that foolish as well.

He wouldn’t submit to him.

 

In his dreams, though,…

For crying out loud, why was his mind replaying that dream over and over again? In a sudden fit of anger, he smashed the vials in front of him against the opposite wall, shattering the glasses into pieces and destroying by doing so, perfectly fine – rather successful even - samples of Uroboros. He was certain now…

He needed to kill Chris.

 

**________________**

 

Things weren’t running smoothly. Chris and his new companion had found him and were doing anything in their might to stop him from proceeding with his plans. They were quite the nuisance, they even accomplished to free Jill from the P30-device without truly fighting her and he wasn’t present to stop them. Wesker couldn’t even stand to be in the same room with Chris right now, for images of his dream were vividly flashing before his eyes when he was in close proximity. Despite having decided on finally getting rid of the man he was unable to do so, the phone call the perfect opportunity to flee the scene before he accidentally gave in to his petty emotions.

 

It was a disaster.

 

They had managed to get on the ship as well and were hot on his tail. Excella was bound to make a mistake and fail in her task to get rid of them, so in order to succeed he had to step in himself. The thought of killing Chris fast without mercy was rather compelling now, definitely not what he deserved for having been a thorn in his eye for such a long time but he had to act fast while his mind wasn’t preoccupied with horrendous thoughts of being intimate with the man. He would find him, shoot him in the head without batting an eye and then kill off his two partners. At least that was the plan…

 

Excella got to them, successfully distracting the brunet and his little lackey. Wesker hadn’t told Excella to inject herself yet, the mutation was not predictable, for the blood in her body would make Uroboros mutate at a higher rate than in other unworthy subjects. It was an uncalculated risk that he wouldn’t dare to take without a dire need to do so – no matter how much he wanted to get rid of her. She would be a perfect B.O.W. but that was pretty much all she was good for and he didn’t feel like dealing with the mess her transformation would cause.

However, the shaking of the ship and the roar echoing through all cabins were proof of her disobedience in order to fulfill her task. He was posed with a problem now. Staying back and assure himself that she had killed them both or gathering his stuff and taking the risk of chartering his flight while unsure of further interferences from the two BSAA agents. Would she be able to kill them – to kill him?

He didn’t know what possessed him to go with the first option.

 

He waited located nearby in one of the cabins for the outcome of the fight. Only a few minutes later he heard her screams of agony, obviously dying at the hand of the two agents. Her screams were incredibly satisfying but she was failing him and now he had to resolve the situation.

He could have used the time to reach the plane and take off but somehow he couldn’t.

He needed to kill Chris.

He had to make sure he wouldn’t survive and there was the risk of him bonding with Uroboros.

He couldn’t have that.

He _**had to**_ get rid of him.

 

She did well, however, in separating them. The local African agent was hurt and needed time to heal up with a kit before she could go on, resulting in them splitting up in order for Chris to find him in time and stop him. Little did he know that his intentions where to stop Chris before he could intervene with his plans any longer. Wesker would be alone with him and there would be no one there to save the brunet. It was the perfect opportunity to finally end his persistent existence.

It didn’t take long for the agent to get close to him, entering the cabin he was holding out in. Without giving him time to react, he slammed Chris with a well-aimed kicked into his stomach against the opposite wall, shutting the door behind him in case the other, hurt agent reached them faster than anticipated. Chris was caught off guard by the dizzily fast attack, losing hold of his gun which skittered across the room, taking a moment to get back on his feet. This would be his downfall.

 

Not skipping a beat, as soon as the door was closed, he dashed towards him, drawing his gun in the process and getting to a halt in front of him with the gun aiming at Chris’ forehead, ready to fire it off any second. He waited, though. He wanted to see his features scrunching up with the realization that he would be dying through Wesker’s hand at last; he wanted to see the desperation in his eyes, seeing him finally giving up his stubborn and hopeless fight. He expected fear. What he didn’t expect was the defiance that his whole body was showing. There was no pleading for his life, just his steady eyes holding his gaze as he waited for the inevitable.

And Wesker waited for unknown reasons. He waited a second too long and Chris slapped the gun out of his hand in one strong and fast motion and lunged forward, trying to deliver some punches to his face. Wesker might not have expected any of this but he had quicker reflexes than any other being on this planet and could effortlessly dodge Chris’ attempts to hurt him and knock him down. The brunet caught on fast, realizing that with brute strength alone he wouldn’t win and made a run for his gun to have a proper chance against him. Wesker wouldn’t let him; he jumped over his head and landed in front of him in time to kick the gun to the other side of the room.

The frustration was evident on Chris' face and he again tried to deliver a few hits before he could try to run for the gun again or try to escape the room and group up with his partner. Wesker wouldn’t even let him try, though. Another strong kick against his side landed Chris on his ass and the blond used the time, that the agent needed to get up again, to bend down and pick up his own weapon and finally end this ridiculous fight.

Chris was truly desperate now, trying to get a hold of his gun or get it out of the tyrant’s hand again but Wesker was faster and turned around with his inhuman speed to avoid his arms. The brunet tried to land a hit over and over again, flailing around quite a lot and it was both amusing and annoying that he still wouldn’t give up and accept his fate. Stubborn until the very end. It was a trait that Wesker admired back then but loathed now, for it was what made it possible for the man to ruin all his plans in the past.

 

And then it happened.

Chris tried again to slap the gun out of his hand and he missed by a lot due to Wesker’s swift movements. He did, however, hit another part of his body.

His ass to be precise.

 

Both of them ceased any further movements immediately after that. Wesker was rather stunned by that miss and he wanted to feel irritated and frustrated by the fact that his enemy landed a slap against his rear while he should be already dead but to his own surprise he wasn’t – far from it. Instead, he felt the same exciting spark coursing through his body he had during that blasted phone call and he would undoubtedly rip Chris into several tiny pieces for that. He would never in his entire life be able to accept the fact that he got turned on by Chris slapping his butt.

There was also a weird flash in the brunet’s eyes but Wesker had trouble wrapping his mind around what just had happened and was unable to identify the fleeting emotion in them.

Before the blond could decide on how to react to another puzzling realization regarding his own kinks Chris lunged forward again to tackle him, using the short momentum of indecision to slam the stunned tyrant against the ground and knock the gun out of his hand. Wesker wanted to toss him off right away using his lower half to push him off and it was an unbelievably terrible move to make in their current position. It caused his slowly tenting, lower regions to brush against the other’s groin which made his breath hitch and that sound was humiliating enough to stop him in the middle of his actions. It didn’t help that Chris stopped moving as well, looking at him then with utter disbelieve in his eyes. He was thinking hard about something and Wesker wanted to strangle him for taking his sweet dame time to react in any way and made to try pushing him off again.

 

And then Chris rushed forward and smashed their lips together in a hard, bruising kiss and Wesker forgot all intentions of murder.

 

Teeth and tongues were colliding in their heated make-out session, rather a fight than something sensual. Wesker grabbed his face and tried to smother any sounds he might make by shoving his tongue deep down the other’s throat. Chris didn’t even attempt to fight back with his own tongue and instead experimentally started thrusting his hips into Wesker’s. The brunet most certainly liked the friction of the motion, for he increased the pace right away, putting more force behind it. He was not as hesitant in showing his enjoyment by moaning against the other’s mouth when Wesker finally separated their mouths to let him take a deep, needed breath.

Their pause from kissing was all it took for Chris to cease the thrusting and push himself up on his elbows. His thoughts were plainly visible on his face as he studied the blonds’ slightly flushed face; perplexed by this outcome and angry at himself for indulging into something like this with a criminal – ever the hero, questioning all his actions.

 

Chris looked like he wanted to bolt and, confusingly enough, Wesker didn’t want him to but at the same time he also sure as hell wanted him to get on the next higher place and plunge himself into his certain death so that they would never cross paths again. Their current position resembled too much the scenarios in the tyrant’s dreams, making him painfully hard and that fairly fast. He cursed himself inwardly for wanting the man lying on top of him that desperately in this moment. However, it took Wesker only a second to decide to not give a damn anymore about his petty human desire (for he wasn’t a god yet, so he still was allowed to slip) and pulled Chris’ head down again for another long, and harsh kiss.

The second kiss was enough to spur the brunet on again and press down hard against the body beneath him. His hands started working on undressing them, fumbling a lot with his bullet-proof vest and straps. Wesker – taking pity on his rushed and feeble attempt of getting rid of all their clothes – pushed him away a bit to relieve himself of his coat and then removed the other pieces of his attire one bit after another while staying close to Chris, soaking in the warmth of his body. It had been too long since he felt the intimate proximity of another body.

 

That must have been the reason for his dreams.

 

As soon as any layer that was separating their skin seconds before was out of the way Chris shoved Wesker back down with little regard for how rough he was being and the blond was surprised – and disgusted (but he was past the point of caring for his pride and dignity) - by how much he liked the dominant behaviour of the other. Chris kissed him hungrily, groping every available part of light skin as he rutted against him, trapping Wesker down beneath him with his full bodyweight. He could have thrown the brunet off at any given moment but he was too dazed by the whole thing to react in any other way than digging his fingers into the other’s broad back and enjoying the attention his entire body was receiving.

 

 

There was no denying anymore that he wanted all of this – anything that Chris would give him.

 

Chris started thrusting his hips against his again, sliding his leaking cock along Wesker’s, followed by him groaning into his neck. His breath was hot against the skin, making Wesker shiver and moan in return (so much to keeping the noises from bursting through his lips). Chris apparently lost all his patience after hearing that needy sound, being as he began sliding his palms persistently over his butt, dangerously close to his entrance and rubbed his stubbled cheek against the blonds’ jaw.

“Let me… I-,“ the brunet rasped, puffing out a warm stream of air.

 

Wesker immediately understood and his gut flipped from panic and excitement – a weird mix of emotions - at the thought of letting Chris fuck him, un-fucking-heard of. He couldn’t let him.

He couldn't.

At least not like this.

 

In one swift motion, he rolled them over and sat on Chris’ lap, making eye contact with him. His hand shot forward and tightened around the brunet’s throat, forefinger and thumb resting on the edges of his jaw. Chris gasped, his pulse instantly starting to rise under Wesker’s fingertips. His hands grabbed onto Wesker’s arm to get it off but he couldn’t make it budge one bit. The blond leaned in then, his grip not loosing up.

“To make things absolutely clear for you Chris, you won’t go in dry. If you even attempt to do so I will break your neck and then I will torturously slow kill your two partners,” Wesker growled directly into his face.

He kept looking into his eyes two more seconds before he let go of Chris’ throat. The man was obviously displeased by the last comment and glared at him in return. It was the second time Wesker expected him to get up and leave but Chris popped himself up on his elbows to reach for his pants and rummage through the pockets for something to use. He dug up some kind of healing crème, placing it next to them on the ground. That would do.

 

Chris turned them around again and threw Wesker onto his front, pushing down between his shoulder blades to make his chest lie flat on the floor while his butt was in the air. It was an embarrassing position to be in but Wesker didn’t comment on it or fight it because that way Chris wouldn’t be able to see his face and reactions. Although, his coat that somehow ended up underneath them to cushion the hard floor would be ruined after this.

The noise of a tube opening echoed in the room and Wesker’s eyes fluttered shut, waiting for what was about to happen next.

Chris reached between Wesker’s legs, pressing one slick finger against his hole, hesitating to breach in for a second before finally moving it past the tight muscles. He probably feared that Wesker would break his arm. Well, he would have done so if Chris had taken much longer to go through with it. It was an easy entry the first time he tried it on his own during the call; it was one the second time around as well, a gasp and a tightening of muscles the only reaction. Chris was breathing hard against his back, immensely turned on by the whole thing. Wesker had no doubt that he had imagined this happening many times over the past few months. The hero would never admit it, though.

Having something inside your body was still an alien feeling but it didn’t take long for Chris to turn it into something pleasant by brushing against his prostate. Wesker’s hands clutched at the coat underneath him, not yet ripping it. He would make him pay dearly for the coat.

 

“Fuck,” the blond gritted out, trying not to moan just because of one finger.

 

And the bastard didn’t even wait long enough for him to fully relax against the foreign feeling. Chris worked a second finger inside shortly after, moving fast, twisting, spreading his fingers apart to open him up as fast as possible. He was impatient and Wesker made the mistake of giving off a long drawn out moan which rewarded Chris for his rough behavior. He didn’t need to wait long for a third finger to enter and now he could fell a light stinging which subdued soon after Chris started to hit his prostate again.

He pressed against the spot over and over again, making Wesker involuntarily push back on those fingers.  A whimpering sound escaped him as he rested his head on the coat. At least Chris couldn’t see his face. But then he worked those fingers so damn slowly and Wesker knew that he was enjoying torturing him like this. This was enough. He wasn’t going to be his plaything.

 

Wesker turned a bit, gripped him by the arm that was painfully slowly pleasuring him and tightened his hold until it would hurt. Chris flinched and pulled back but he couldn’t free his arm from the strong handhold. The blond looked him dead in the eye as he spoke, his eyes flashing a deep red color. “For every second longer you need to get me to my release I will kill one of those lowlifes you oh so desperately try to save,” he growled.

Chris narrowed his eyes in answer. “You can’t be serious.”

“Two seconds, two more deaths. Keep going,” Wesker replied evenly.

“Wesker,” Chris shouted in frustration, not sure what to do anymore.

“And two more. First Jill and that other woman. Then Barry. Then your sister. Oh, I will take my time with her.”

The anger was taking over Chris’ senses and he tugged with more force on his arm. Wesker was rather enjoying the desperation that was taking over the brunet and kept the firm clasp around his arm, keeping him close. Then Chris changed his tactic and moved his arm towards another direction with all the strength he possessed to get it free. And he succeeded.

But the force of his arm made contact with something.

 

He accidentally slapped Wesker’s ass again. With full power.

 

Wesker actually yelped in reply to the hard smack and toppled forward onto his elbows. There was an indignant look on his face and he was at a loss at how to react or feel about that action. He was fuming with anger inside but not for that being the second time he let down his guard enough for Chris to land a hit. No. He was furious because he was incredibly turned on after that second slap. The blond didn’t dare to move, his cock had started to leak pre-cum.

Of course, Chris noticed the change in behavior, the ceasing of any movement and his head staring straight at the floor. The reason was clear and Chris was bewildered by this bizarre mess he had gotten himself into. And to his own shame, he was mesmerized by the fact that Wesker – his sworn enemy -enjoyed getting his ass smacked. This was his chance to let some of his deep-rooted anger out in a healthy way. And he went for it immediately.

 

Chris swatted his ass with purpose now; the slap cracking through the whole room and if it weren’t for the virus in Wesker’s blood, his butt would have gotten red from the blow. Wesker, taken by surprise, made another strangled sound but stayed where he was, waiting for however Chris would decide to continue this. There was another sharp pang of pain as Chris palm made contact with his ass, which somehow transformed into blissful pleasure right away. Wesker couldn’t get any harder than he already was - having never been so turned on his entire life by Chris ministrations but he tried to chase his orgasm as fast as possible by putting his weight on one elbow and reaching between his legs to stroke himself.

Apparently, Chris didn’t like the idea and pressed his chest down against the ground (again!) with a strong push, successfully restricting the hand with which he was trying to jerk off. He leaned over Wesker’s body next and whispered in his ear. “You wanted this, you will get it now.”

Chris was slapping his butt at a steady pace then, strong smacks, taking his time with each strike to let the pain settle in before going in for the next one. With every hit, it got harder for Wesker to keep the noises inside, forcing him to bite down hard on his lower lip to stop any embarrassing words from leaving his mouth. His fingers curled into the coat, this time leaving tiny tears in the cloth as his cock became achingly hard and was dripping with pre-cum.

 

He needed more.

But Chris would not give him more unless he asked for it.

Another slap.

 

And he wouldn’t ask.

Another hard slap.

 

He wouldn’t.

Another blissfully painful slap.

 

“Stop, Chris,” Wesker chocked out, voice loud enough so that he wouldn’t need to repeat himself, “Fuck me now!”

 

Chris pinned him down instantly, biting down on the spot where his shoulder and neck met, and holding him in a submissive position against the ground. He took himself in his hand and rubbed the head of his cock along the outside of his hole, watching as Wesker opened up to welcome his dick as he pressed forward into the warmth. Wesker groaned and shoved his knees further apart to widen his stance and making the whole thing a lot easier for both of them. It hurt, but it was a thrilling kind of pain… burning him. He was hanging his head, panting and groaning louder while pushing back carefully as Chris moved in to the hilt, sinking in deep.

The lingering anger was evident as Chris pulled out without giving him time to adjust and rocked right back in.

“Chris!” Wesker cried out. The blond twisted his fingers in the coat, finally ripping the damned thing completely apart.

 

Chris grabbed his hips to manage a proper rhythm of pulling out and thrusting in. Even if he wanted to go slow the growing moans from Wesker were spurring him on to go faster without holding back. He rested his head against Wesker’s shoulder and fucked him hard, pushing in deep with every roll of his hips. It was too much, way too much but Wesker didn’t dream of stopping him or making him slow down. He was gasping for breath as Chris changed the angle and managed to hit his prostate head on with every move of his hips. Over and over, until Wesker was barely able to keep the rest of his body up anymore. His legs were shaking, the slapping of their skin masked only by their moans and Wesker’s shouts for more.

He was so damn close; on the brink of release, feeling the familiar tingling and the tightening of his muscles.

 

Chris picked up the pace, a breathy laugh coming from him. “Are you fucking kidding me? Are you one of those that come without being jacked off?”

Wesker would never deign this question with an actual answer (he didn’t even know if he was). “Shut up!” he snapped at him, “K-keep going. Faster!” He cursed inwardly for stuttering his demand, sounding needy and wanton in front of Chris.

 

Chris didn’t need to be told twice and dug his fingers into his hips as he pounded into him harder, losing himself and pressing down with his whole body and preventing Wesker from putting a hand on his dick. And Wesker didn’t even care. He was trashing and bucking and chasing his release, groaning freely without even trying to stop himself. He never considered himself to be loud in bed but whatever Chris was doing to him made him quite vocal.

And then his orgasm approached all of a sudden and he succumbed to it, unable to make any as his untouched cock spurted onto the ripped fabric on the ground, his legs giving out shortly after. If it weren’t for Chris holding tightly onto his hips, he would have dropped down, for all his strength had left him. It was, frankly, the best sex he had ever had, worth the humiliation and irritation, to be fucked like this. The pleasure was unbelievable and he couldn’t compare any former experiences with this.

 

The brunet followed soon after, delivering a few more strong and harsh thrusts before his hips pressed against Wesker’s backside and he shot his load inside. Watching Wesker of all people get off like this during sex was quite the turn-on.

 

Chris slowly pulled out and watched his cum drip down the crack of his ass over his balls, fascinated by the sight and questioning whether this truly had happened or if Excella knocked him out back there on the deck and this was all a dream. They both were heaving for breath and aching after this exertion and Chris flopped down next to him on the ground, trying to recover.

 

Ever being the gentlemen Chris looked to the side, watching Wesker with an unreadable look on his face. “You ‘kay?” he managed to say eventually.

Wesker's reaction was a short laugh, sounding more like the exhale of air but nonetheless a laugh. “As eloquent as always.”

 

They were trying to kill each other before this and now they apparently skipped several steps and had gotten to the point where Chris was worried about his well-being. This was utterly ridiculous. Wesker was trying to kill off a good portion of the human race only to be interrupted by their frantic fucking on the floor. However, he didn’t care about the consequences of their actions right now or his own plans and rolled onto his back to get into a more comfortable position to enjoy the peace for a while longer. He wasn’t sure what to do next and that was a first, being as he always calculated his options before going through with his actions and therefore remaining level-headed at all times.

 

“Fuck you,” was Chris’ instant reply, which earned him another laugh from Wesker, because he quite literally had done that a few minutes ago. “I don’t even know why I asked.”

They stayed like that, both looking at the ceiling and considering their next move. Should they get up, put on their clothes and fight again? Out of the question. But they were in the middle of the world either dying or surviving, so they kind of had to do something.

 

A moment later Chris’ radio buzzed and they could hear Sheva’s voice through the intercom. _“Chris, where are you? We successfully jammed the system and destroyed the canisters with the Uroboros virus inside.”_

 

Hn.

 

Wesker audibly sighed and kept staring at the wall.

 

His lifework was destroyed because he had gotten horny over a slap to his rear.

 

Unbelievable.

 

What now?

 

Chris seemed to ask himself the same question as he hesitated to reach for the mic and get into contact with Sheva. He kept looking at Wesker, thinking about everything that had happened between them. Two fun years of companionship and then years of hatred and the feeling of betrayal. He made up his mind and looked at Wesker’s face again, searching his eyes, his own not wavering. Wesker was surprised once again by Chris. This time by the sly smile that was spreading across his face. There was also wariness and the remnants of his anger but he undoubtedly smiled at him.

 

“Want to repeat that at the BSAA?”

 

That earned him another soft laugh from Wesker.


End file.
